The present invention relates to a refrigerant storage vessel for a refrigeration system located in line between the evaporator and the compressor. More particularly, the invention relates to a suction accumulator which separates the liquid components of the refrigerant from the gaseous components thereof and provides a storage or sump for the liquid refrigerant.
Most compressors adapted for use in refrigeration systems are designed for the compression of gaseous refrigerant. Under some circumstances, however, it is not unusual for a certain amount of liquid to flow from the evaporator into the inlet of the compressor. This condition, which is often referred to as slugging, may occur after the system in shut down and, if an accumulator is not provided, large quantities of condensed refrigerant return through the suction line to the crankcase of the compressor. When the compressor is restarted, the large quantity of liquid refrigerant present therein results in abnormally high pressures which frequently causes blown gaskets, broken valves, etc.
Suction accumulators, which are well known in the art, prevent this from occurring by providing a sump or storage for liquid refrigerant at the inlet to the compressor. A common type of accumulator comprises a vessel having a generally U-shaped tube received therein, one end of which is connected to an outlet pipe or tube extending into the vessel and the other end of which is open to the interior of the vessel. As the incoming liquid refrigerant flows into the vessel, it collects in the bottom thereof whereas the gaseous component is carried off through the U-tube to the outlet. A bleed-through orifice in the wall of the U-tube located in the lower portion of the vessel meters a small quantity of liquid refrigerant into the stream of gaseous refrigerant flowing through the tube so that a larger slug of refrigerant is not introduced into the inlet of the compressor on start-up or during operation thereof.
A sampling of prior art patents directed to this type of suction accumulator includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,596; 3,872,689; 3,563,053; 3,488,678.